This invention relates generally to a device for introducing additives into a fluid flow and, more specifically, to a device for combining sanitizing, deodorizing, lubricating or winterizing additives with the flush-water flow into a tankless toilet of the type used in pleasure boats and travel trailers.
Conventional household toilets have a flush-water holding tank typically mounted above the toilet bowl. The holding tank is filled to a preset level with water so that, when the toilet is flushed, a substantial quantity of water is available to provide a thorough flushing action.
Marine toilets typically installed in pleasure craft have no tank. Instead, a flushing pump is used to propel flushing water though a water supply conduit which extends from an intake opening in the boat's hull. In this way, seawater rather than fresh water can be used to flush the toilet, reducing the size and weight of the toilet and avoiding unnecessary consumption of the on-board supply of fresh water.
Although the conventional "tankless" marine toilet performs its basic functions satisfactorily, it has significant shortcomings. Standing water in the toilet system often creates odors which are particularly unpleasant in the small and poorly ventilated confines of the craft's cabin space. The use of seawater for flushing, rather than fresh water, aggravates the problem because seawater typically contains salt, microorganisms, plant life, and other contaminants which often intensify the odors.
The flushing water used in household, tank-type toilets can be conveniently disinfected and deodorized using commercially available additives which can be placed in the toilet's tank. These additives typically take the form of disks of water-soluble compounds which dissolve slowly into the flushing water when submerged. Because these additives are designed for use in the household toilet's holding tank, which does not exist in a marine toilet unit, a need exists for an equally effective method of disinfecting, deodorizing and lubricating a marine toilet system.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to disinfect and deodorize the flushing water supplied to a "tankless" toilet of the type typically used in marine plumbing systems.
It is a further and related object of the present invention to simplify the task of cleaning, lubricating and winterizing a marine plumbing system using one or more tankless toilets.
It is still another object of the present invention to disinfect, deodorize, clean, lubricate and/or winterize a toilet system by employing a device which is readily installable, easy to maintain, and which uses commercially available disks containing a composite of disinfectant, detergent and deodorant materials. These disks are manufactured for primarily for use with tank-type toilets and are widely available.
It is an additional object of the present invention to introduce a soluble additive into the flushing water of a toilet system by means of a device which may be constructed using mass-produced, readily available parts which, though manufactured for different purposes, may be advantageously combined to produce a low cost unit.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention may be more clearly understood by considering the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention. In the course of this description, reference will frequently be made to the attached drawings.